plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocket Zombie
|stat 5 title = Cost of neighbor attack|stat 5 info = 2000 coins |stat 6 title = Training cost|stat 6 info = 600 coins |stat 7 title = Training time|stat 7 info = 5 minutes |flavor text = Rocket Zombie ain't got time for this. He ain’t got time for that. He does, however, have time for differential calculus.}} 'Rocket Zombie '''was a zombie that appeared in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. He travels faster than most other zombies and has higher toughness while he has his rocket. He does not eat other plants while using his rocket, unless he is blocked. However, once the rocket is destroyed, he travels at normal speed and has slightly higher toughness than a regular Zombie. The rocket instantly goes away if he is hit with a Chilly Pepper, Snow Pea's, or Ice Queen Pea's projectile. Origins He is named after the rocket, a missile, spacecraft, aircraft or other vehicle that obtains thrust from a rocket engine, specifically the one tied to his head. His original name was "Zoombie" on release day and the trailer. However, during the open beta and in the latest version of the game, he was renamed to Rocket Zombie. The name "Zoombie" is a portmanteau of the words "zoom," referring to his speed and "Zombie". His appearance could be based on the famous physicist Albert Einstein. Facebook description Rocket Zombie ain’t got time for this. He ain’t got time for that. He does, however, have time for differential calculus. :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook page Encounters *Killjoy Park: All levels except for 19 *Sweaty Palms: All levels except for 4 *U of Z: All levels except for 4, 15, 18 *Frostbite Falls: 1, 2, 8 to 10, 13, 15 to 18, 25 *Mildew Meadow: 2 to 11, 19, 20, 22 to 26 *Grey Matter Gardens: 3, 4, 11, 14 to 22, 24, 26 *The Sever Glades: 12, 15, 18, 19, 21, 24, 26 *The Sand Dooms: All levels *Zombitorium Manor: 4, 11, 13, 16, 17, 19, 20, 30 *Reclaiming lots: The Cafe Lot, The Fire Station Lot, The Flaming Lot, The Police Station Lot Strategies Rocket Zombies make a noise when they enter the battle that sounds like a rocket going off. This helps to notify the player about the zombie and to urge the player to prepare their defenses against the zombie. Given the fact that the Snow Pea is given to the player before getting to Killjoy Park Level 1, the first level the zombie appears in, it can easily be used against him during the levels he appears in. Both being slowed down and having his health reduced to that of a regular Zombie will greatly help the player, as the zombie's threat lowers to that of a regular Zombie, which is not much. If Snow Peas are out of the option, such as busy attacking other zombies, using ZombiFreeze on this zombie until he dies is suggested. Cherry Bombs or Jalapeños will also solve the problem, but the long harvest time for either makes excessive use a bad idea. Zombie Zappers can be used on large groups of Rocket Zombies to help defenses even with sufficient Snow Peas kill these zombies. When attacking other towns, Rocket Zombies can be very useful if the player speed them up with Zombie Fog. This causes them to go extremely fast, while avoiding attacking plants so the player can get to the player's house quickly. However, Wall-nuts can stop this from happening. Gallery Zoombie.png|Rocket Zombie shadow Zoombie no Rocket.png|A Rocket Zombie without his rocket (also slowed down) RocketZombieSecondDegrade.PNG|Rocket Zombie's second degrade RocketZombieInGame.PNG|Rocket Zombie with his rocket in-game Rocketz.jpg|Rocket Zombie's first official photo A do do a do do.png|A Rocket Zombie standing in game Rocket.gif|Animated Rocket Zombie Old Rocket Zombie.png|A concept design for the Rocket Zombie Rocket Mess.png|Rocket Zombie's trash Trivia *He makes a noise when he enters the battle. *His rollerblades come off when his rocket comes off. *It is unknown how the Rocket Zombie's rocket comes off when shot by a Snow Pea. *He seems to be a reversed Barrel Zombie in the way that he loses speed when he loses his accessory. *The rocket flies away when the zombie has reached 480 damage per shot, instead of breaking or losing fuse. *His description seems to resemble the famous memetic line, ''Ain't Nobody Got Time For That. '' *His resembles, and could be the prototype of the Scientist. *Because he is seen using his rocket safely and even using the said rocket to his advantage by donning roller skates to make him incredibly fast, it is possible that he is smarter than the average zombie. **This is possibly referenced in his Facebook description, as it says that he has got time for differential calculus, a subfield of calculus involving the rates at which quantities change. *He is the first zombie that wears rollerblades. The second is Glitter Zombie, the third being Electric Slide. ru:Ракетный_зомби Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies with "Fast" speed